Stephanie new fate
by Ariothos
Summary: What would happenned if Stephanie was with Pam the day of the accident? Ch5 online!
1. Ch 1: Introduction

**Introduction**

The alcoholic driver was already dead and his car build in the wall. But there was a victim, Pam Tanner, who was stretched out and still conscious. A lot of people where near her, but she couldn't speak anymore and try to search someone.

- Honey...where are you? Thinked Pam.

On the opposite pavement, a 5 year old little girl was terrify and speechless. Nobody saw her, she stared at her mom, griped a little bag. Pam try to saw Stephanie, and finally found her but suddenly her vision blured and after a few seconds it came back. Pam lost Stephanie, she wasn't where she saw her and fainted.

After Pam's death Danny tried everything to find Stephanie, the police and FBI worked seriously on this investigation. But one morning police called.

- Mr Tanner?

- Yes, who is it?

- Police of San Fransisco, we have news about your daughter, someone will take you because we want to show you something.

Danny was anxious about that news, the police took him outside the city near the sea. The chief of police Jeffrey Dawson recieive Danny, there was a lot of people on the beach, and boats where on the sea.

- Mr Tanner, I want to show you something...please come with me.

- Wait a minute why all these cops here?

- This night we receive a letter...there was informations about your daughter, someone who said he kidnaped her...but...he said he...

- What?

- Mr Tanner, please comes with me...

Danny follow Jeffrey Dawson as far as a tent, inside a table where Danny saw piece of clothes. But he recognized immediatly theses clothes, it was the same as Stephanie had when she disappeared. There was dark stains on them, and Danny suddenly understood.

- Please don't tell me...

- I am sorry Mr Tanner, the letter said this guy killed your daughter and where we could find some evidences but nothing about her body.

Danny touched the pieces of clothes et began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Five years later**

Seattle,

A little girl and her mom were e pavement, but the woman cross the street to the car but suddenly an other car arrived quickly. The woman don't see it immediatly but it was too late, after that the woman was stretched out the ground. The little girl was dumbfounded, and couldn't speak anymore.

- Noooooo! Screamed a 10 year old girl in her bed. An nightmare... Again that nightmare, thinked the child.

- Hey, have you got a problem Steph? Said an other 10 year ol girl.

- Nothing, i'm sorry, again that nightmare... an other fragment of my life before my... I mean our...

- Perhaps it was not important... we are safe now...

In the same time a young woman entered,

- Karen? Stephanie? Are you all right? Asked the woman.

- Sure mom, said Karen, Stephanie did a nightmare.

The woman went near Stephanie,

- What kind of nightmare? About your father?

- No, not about him? The same nightmare since my father death, you know with that woman.

- Stephanie... it was probably a part of your past, when you arrived here with your father you were totally amnesia, but know all come back slowly.

- But i don't want to remember, aunt Melinda!

Finally Melinda went out the room and went to the kitchen where her husband, Sam Mizes, prepared the breakfast.

- Are the girls ready? Asked Sam.

- Yes, but Stephanie worry me, it's not the first time she had that nightmare. Are you sure Thomas Anderson, i mean her father, did everything he could? Asked Melinda.

- Honey, Stephanie began to have these nightmares after Anderson's death, before all was fine. He began to investigate about Stephanie past but he died before finished his job. I belive the man who said Stephanie and Karen were orphans, it was true for Karen then it surely true for Stephanie.

- But we are not sure...

- You know like me the problem, Stephanie is not only amnesic, she traumatized by an unknow event... she doesn't want to remember... she's fighting against herself.

They stopped their conversation when the girls arrived for he breakfast.

- Come on girls, the bus will arrive soon and i am sur you'll win the contest.

Stephanie and Karen were in the a modern dance team, and that day they went to San Francisco for the finale.

- Sure we'll win! Said Stephanie.

- Hey Steph, please don't yell into the hotel otherwise they'll call the police for a murder, said Karen.

- How rude!

San Francisco,

Danny and Becky worked on "Wake Up San Francisco", and their next broadcasts.

- Danny, don't forget tomorrow we have to comment the modern dance contest for children.

- Dance...I don't forget... and I am sure Stephanie's spirit will be with me... she loved dance...


	3. Chapter 3

**The finale dance contest**

** San Francisco**

It was one of the last broadcast for Becky, soon she'll be in her maternity-leave. It was not a little place, a big stage and public. All the children where already in the dressing-rooms. Danny and Becky where near the board of examiners, prepared their interviews and the show.

- Mr Tanner... Mrs Donaldson... we'll begin in a few minutes, said the organizers.

- Ok, we are ready! Said Danny.

- 4...3...2...1...

- Good morning San Francisco, today it's a very special day, because we are at the finale of the modern dance contest for children, began Danny.

- Sure Danny, we have two teams there, the first come from Saint John, private elementary school in Seattle and the JFK elementary school from Los Angeles, said becky.

Whereas they continued their presentation, at the same moment the coach of Saint John, Jenny Whitthiers, talked a last time to her pupils.

- Hey girls, now it's our last fight! Do your best! That count for you Stephanie and Karen!

- Sure we do, yell all the girls.

Before entered on the stage Karen talked to Stephanie.

- It's a pity there is nobody of our family, said Karen.

- I saw Anna and James, reply Stephanie.

- That's not the family they are our guardians.

- You're right but i know the spirit of my father is here, i'll do my best for him.

- Oh, you mean uncle Thomas! I'm sure he is here and don't forget your main promise... Smile!

- That is true, thinked Stephanie, when i met my father five years ago I never smile... all was dark around me but he showed me the way to change... he learnt me to smile...dad i'll do my best for you...

The finale began, the team come from Los Angeles danced welle but when the Seattle team's began the things were differents. The judges saw that two girls did the difference: Karen and Stephanie.

- Hey are they the same children we met five years ago? Asked James.

But near the board of the examiners, Danny looked worried.

- What that strange feeling? Nevertheless all my clothes are clean, perhaps I had to do the same thing to these seats before the show, thinked Danny. No, it's not that... it's that little girl... I met her somewhere.

Suddenly Danny's face became white.

- Steph? No it's impossible! I know we never found her body and a letter confirm she died...but...

After all that, the judge deliver the results.

- Now it's time for the truth...the winner is...Seattle!

Stephanie, Karen and the other girls couldn't restrain themselves. Joy and tears where there, and the public applaused the girls of the two teams.

- Finally is the Seattle team who win, said becky to the camera. What did you think about the finale, Danny? Danny? Asked Becky.

- Well, it's wondeful but i think it will be good idea to interview the girls! Come on!

- Danny are you alright? Asked Becky, when she saw Danny's white face.

After a while moment, Danny and Becky went to the dressing rooms but they met Jenny, the coach. Danny and becky don't notice that James and Anna were behind them.

- It's a very good surprise for us, and the examiners were astouned front of my two best pupils Karen Mizes and Stephanie Anderson.

- Can you tell us more about Stephanie Anderson, please? Asked Danny.

Becky and Jenny were surprise, but Jenny saw immediatly the negatives gestures of Anna and James.

- Well, that's impossible and... I will stop now, the girls are tired, reply Jenny.

- Are you sure? Insisted Danny.

- I'm sure, now i'm busy... thank you and good bye!

Jenny closed the door, Danny and Becky left the stage. And Anna and James entered.

- Why did you want to talk especially to this little girl? Asked Becky.

- I'm not sur Becky but I want to see the video.

In the dressing room, Stephanie and Karen met Anna and James.

- Hey girls how are you? Asked James.

- We won, how do you hink we are? Reply Stephanie.

- It was cool! And we weren't alone because you are here, said Karen.

- We don't really met you two since a very long time and you changed, you are different than five years ago. We are proud of you, said Anna.

- Thank you, but is the investigation finish soon? Asked Karen.

- Sure, in a couple of months all will be finish, but for the moment don't forget, never talk about that to someone, said James.

- Excuse me but it will be strange for you but have you already heard the names of Rebecca Donaldson somewhere? Asked Anna.

- Never! Said the girls.

- And Danny Tanner?

- Never! Said Karen.

- Stephanie?

- I don't know but... no I never heard that name.


	4. Chapter 4

**The investigation**

** San Francisco, The House,**

Becky went back to the house before Danny, but when the latter arrived in the living-room with the copy of the video, Jesse and Joey were here.

- Hey Danny, what's going on? Asked Jesse. Becky told us you acted strangly during that contest.

- I haven't got any time to explain you... I have to see the video of the contest.

- You like dance now? If you want I know school-dance, "How to be a ballerina" for adults.

- Joey... Begin Jesse, Danny what is the problem?

The video begin and the children danced.

- That's it... looked that little girl... could it be... it's Stephanie! Said Danny.

- I agree there is a likeness... said Jesse.

At the same moment DJ entered.

- Hey DJ, I really want to show you something, said Danny.

DJ looked the video.

- Oh my God... no it's impossible, Stephanie is dead.

- I know but... begin Danny.

- Dad... it was five years ago, I know together we always reject the truth. But now all is finish, we have to continue for Michelle, Steph is with mom and surely happy.

- DJ we never found her body, I know there was this letter... but I always knew there was an other truth. I won't have a clear conscience now... I want to know.

Danny took the video and go outside.

- Danny where are you going? Asked Jesse.

- To the FBI office.

When Stephanie disappeared, the Police of San Francisco wasn't alone, the FBI investigate too. After the discovery of Stephanie's clothes everyone thought she was dead. After her funerals the chief of San Francisco Police died mysteriously in the north of California. Dana Clifford was his successor and continue with the FBI the investigation. But this time when Danny arrived to the FBI Office the special agents John Menfredi and Ashley Kurtis weren't there, Danny was a little upset because with Dana Clifford they were the two last who investigate.

The two agents were in a old building of the outskirts of San Francisco. This building supposed to be destroyed but a strange discovery stopped all. John and Ashley entered in a dirty little flat. A few cops were there and their chief saw the agents.

- Agents Kurtis and Menfredi? Asked the man.

- Yes, what is the problem? Asked John.

- In the bedroom we found behind a cupboard a other little room without windows. There was something about one of your cases... the murder of the little Stephanie Judith Tanner.

The chief give to the agents some pictures.

- Oh no, it's Stephanie... Do you know who was the owner of this flat five years ago? Asked Ashley.

- Yes, I called but the owner is dead now. She was a drug addict woman.

- Thank you, we will investigate about her, but first of all notify this to Mr Tanner.

The two agents came back to their office, but in the waiting room thay met Danny.

- Mr Tanner, what are you doing here? Asked John.

- I know I should called before but I really want to show you something.

- I wanted to call you about Stephanie, we found a place with pictures of her. She was there and confined, but the owner is already dead... said John, but what have you found?

The agents Kurtis and Menfredi took Danny to an other office with a TV and a video recorder. The film began, the agents were silencious.

- I admit that little girl look like Stephanie, said Ashley.

- Her name is Stephanie Anderson and she lived in Seattle, we have to save her, said Danny.

- Mr Tanner did she recognized you? Asked Ashley.

- No, but there was too many people, she didn't see us. She is the victim of a perverted... began Danny.

- I'm sorry Mr Tanner but I don't think a perverted let his victim going to an other town, alone, to a public contest, replied John.

- We are not sure if it's her or not, so we'll going to Seattle investigate. Perhaps it's her but it can be a error and it will be awful, saud Ashley.

- I really want to come with you, asked Danny, I can let my daughters with Becky and my parents-in-law. Jesse and Joey will come with me.

- I don't know, began Ashley, I don't want to see you doing something wrong.

- I'll never touch her before you say me : "it's your daughter".

- I hope our questions will have answers, you can come with us Mr tanner, said John.


	5. Chapter 5

**Saint John Private School**

_**Author's notes :**_

I am sorry for the delay but I have a lot of things to do in my real life. Then I know there are mistakes in my story, first in the timeline of the show and in my grammar but English is not my language.

And I am very happy to see there are people who like my story, I am more motivated now and I hope you'll be always satisfied.

**_Seattle, Saint John Private Elementary School:_**

The private school of Saint John was in the suburbs of Seattle. It was one of the bigger schools of the city: kindergarten, elementary school and high school. Stephanie was in class but she didn't listen and looked by the window. Her joice of the victory for the contest disappear for a taciturn stare.

- My name is Stephanie Anderson, I tried but I can't continue… my sadness is always here. I still don't know why but I know something happened to me. When dad taught me to smile again I felt stronger than all the darkness. But after his death I was again weak. I decided to stop the dance, Karen will continue and I am happy for our victory… thought Stephanie.

Suddenly the bell announced the end of the class.

- Hey Steph, are you okay? Asked Karen.

- Sure, but I have my usual appointment, can you wait me?

- Yes.

Stephanie had to go to a psychiatrist, Mary Luzdal, who knows her since the moment she arrived with her father Thomas Anderson five years ago. Stephanie knocked at the door.

- Enter Stephanie!

- Hello Miss Luzdal.

- Hello Stephanie, what do you want to show me?

- I want to tell you something… first a very stupid dream I made in the plane, I entered in a little room with pink bunnies on the walls and I yell: "Welcome in Barbie Land". But I don't understand because I hate Barbie.

- What do you think about your dream?

- Nothing but I wasn't alone there was an other person with me but that turn into an horror film because that person doesn't have a face. Perhaps it's just a dream or… a fragment of my memory.

- Was it scary?

- No… it was funny, ridiculous and very strange.

- Stephanie you don't have to be afraid by your memory, because it's a part of your life and you can't run away forever.

- All is darkness… I know something awful happened to me. I heard my father talked about that with other persons you know. Sometimes I dream I am in the middle of a fire circle and there is that giant person who laughs then I fall in a dark hole… but there is that little light which try to carry me home.

- You are not ready to let your memory back and the death of your father make worse the situation.

- I promised to dad one day I'll search who I am really but it is not my priority.

- There is an other thing you want to tell me?

- Oh yeah, that's true. After the contest in the stages we met James and Anna who asked us if the name of "Danny Tanner" was familiar. I say no, but I am sure I already heard that name somewhere.

- If you want I can search, it's easy for us to find someone.

- No not now…later…please.

After their talk Stephanie went back to Karen. At the same moment Mary Luzdal put away Stephanie's file.

- Poor little angel, one day I am sure you'll be ready and that day we all be with you!

_**Seattle Airport:**_

Finally Danny, Jesse, Joey and the agents Kurtis and Menfredi arrived to the airport. A woman was already here unofficially because she was the chief of the San Francisco Police, Dana Clifford. Kurtis and Menfredi went immediately to the FBI office but the others went first to the hotel. Danny was a good friend for Dana; she was there on the beach five years ago.

- Mr Tanner… I mean Danny; I won't hide you I am here to keep an eye on you.

- I know Dana but perhaps we should search the school now.

- My predecessor began this investigation and I am proud to try to finish his job. I will help you but when we found something first of all call agents Kurtis and Menfredi.

- But where begin the research?

- I have an address, Saint John is in the north of the city, said Dana.

- You're wonderful Dana! Said Danny.

_**Front of Saint John:**_

One hour later, they finally found the school but the classes were over. Danny and Dana decided to meet the head mistress, during this time Joey and Jesse went to investigate in the neighbourhood.

The headmistress was an old thin woman with white hairs and little glasses. They got a very pleasant welcome in her office. Danny began to explain the situation.

- Five years ago my wife died but my daughter Stephanie disappeared mysteriously. We all thought she was death as a letter tells us. But a few days ago I saw a little girl who was exactly what Stephanie seems like now.

- Have you got the name of the children?

- Stephanie Anderson!

Suddenly the headmistress's face change.

- Stephanie Anderson…yes we have a Stephanie Anderson but I don't think she could be your daughter.

- What do you know about her? Asked Danny.

- All what I can say is her father died 6 months ago. She arrived with him 6 years ago but hat's true they never talk about their past.

- Six years? Are you sure?

- Yes… I am sorry Mr Tanner but Stephanie Anderson can't be your daughter!

Danny was so disappointed when they leave the school. Perhaps it was true, he wanted to see her daughter alive. In the same time the head mistress was with Mary Luzdal and took the phone.

- We have a problem… two persons came and asked questions about Stephanie Anderson.

In their side Jesse and Joey didn't find the girls but they were near a house where the name of the owner is Anderson.

- Ok, Joey we have to call Danny and Dana now!

- But why don't you want to do what I said?

- Joey… we can't go inside all the gardens to see if people have little girls!


End file.
